<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To See The Queen by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717125">To See The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Espionage, F/F, Licking, Light Petting, Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Worldbuilding, death threats towards chihuahuas, referenced religious persecution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A large fluffy black cat appears in the palace and the Queen takes an interest in her, not knowing that she is secretly as sorceress possessing the body of her feline Familiar. Said sorceress is struggling to control both the cat's strong instincts to ignore her orders and run off to catch mice. What's more, her own very human lust that she unexpectedly feels towards the Queen is interfering with any control she had over the spell. And the surveillance mission was going so well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen/Sorceress who infiltrates her kingdom as a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To See The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts">happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here, Fluffy, the fish is simply delicious this afternoon!"</p><p>The tall, broad-faced, long-haired black cat gave the proffered china dish a sniff of contempt, then gazed up and fixed the owner an equally disdainful glare, before turning her back on the woman. </p><p>I am not a 'Fluffy', thought the cat, I am an extremely well bred, trained familiar, and not to be named like any old common cat, or given scraps off your plate, no matter how tasty. If you actually knew the first thing about cats...</p><p>She tried to pick herself up and wander casually away, nose still held high, as though she had the run of the palace and could wander into the kitchen at any time and be fed the choicest samples. Unfortunately, her feline vessel's instincts chose that moment to grow strong enough to override her will. Not THAT well trained, she reflected with a sigh, as she found herself sauntering up to the plate, sniffing the fillet of sauteed salmon a few more times, then knocking it off the plate with a swipe of one large, padded black paw and devouring it in two seconds flat. There was an aftertaste of some sort of unfamiliar herb dressing that didn't grow back home, not disagreeable and certainly complementing the fish well. </p><p>"Good kitten!" the Queen gave a little clap of delight.</p><p>Oh, for the love of the Lady, I am NOT a 'kitten'! I am seven years old and a prime example of a...</p><p>"What a loud purr!" exclaimed the Queen. The cat had started purring, she realised, as soon as the slender pale hand reached down to stroke her gently between the ears. It was a lovely feeling, those soft, beautiful, practiced fingers. Her human mind wanted to shudder as well, let out a small gasp as she imagined how it would be if she were in her true form right now... </p><p>Concentrate, she told herself firmly, at this rate you will really lose the transformation and revert right in the middle of the kitchen, then how are you going to explain yourself? The cat-body rubbed her head against the hand, enthusiastically demanding more pets, preferably more fish as well.</p><p>"I've only begun seeing you recently, come to think of it," mused the Queen, continuing to run her long fingers rhythmically from the cat's forehead to the nape of the neck. The little animal smelled fish on her other hand and reached over to lick it. </p><p>I've been here and watching you for a lot longer, the sorceress mused to herself, you've just not spotted me. Black cats are easy to hide in the shadows and anyway, who's looking for them? Certainly not the guards with countless better things to do. In some places she'd been to, the superstition around cats and other animals that made good Familiars was so fevered that she risked her life almost as much turning up in this body as she would in her own. Fortunately, as she'd heard in rumours, this wasn't one of those places. If it was, she'd still have been able to remain hidden, augmenting her form's natural stealth capability with certain magical veils. It would have been yet another exhausting chore, though, so she was glad that all she had to really worry about was stopping her host body from eating mice. </p><p>"You're here all the time, now, though. I wonder who you belong to?" the Queen continued, "Well, you're friendly enough and I never see you chase the mice, so you can't be a working cat. You look too well groomed to be one of the servant's cat - you look like a pedigree of some sort, in fact! I should ask the courtiers if one of them recently purchased a cat, or if one of the visiting nobles took one with them."</p><p>The cat meowled its displeasure at this idea and possibly also the lack of more food. Passing her between every noble in the palace would make it impossible to hide and no doubt at least one of them would have enough magic to detect a Familiar, maybe even tell that someone was currently riding the animal. While magic wasn't as blatant as it had been in her own Kingdom before the Persecution, she'd sensed latent magic in most people, who used their gifts to aid themselves in their everyday trades without even realising what they were doing. There were a few arcane bookshops, purveyors of magically enchanted items, mystic healers and the odd fortune teller, about three quarters of which were fake, but nothing like the capital of the old Kingdom, where the heating, lighting, aqueducts and every other civic convenience in the city had worked on magic and the Government hierarchy had been entirely based around arcane meritocracy. Still, there also weren't any arcane magical explosions leveling entire trade quarters, or necromantic accidents in the cemetery, so there was that. </p><p>Unable to communicate any of this, both due to secrecy and lack of human vocal cords, the cat just continued yowling loudly and plaintively. </p><p>The Queen chuckled and picked her up, cupping her hands under the front paws, then gathering the little creature into her arms. The sorceress had a lot to say about this but the cat, apparently enjoying herself, purred and licked the Queen's face.</p><p>"Of course, if nobody comes forward to claim you, I shall have to keep you as my own. With a red velvet, jewelled collar, I think you would make a fine royal companion."</p><p>Had she been in a human body, the sorceress would have blushed furiously at the idea, at the mental images it conjured up with no need for magic, especially now that she had an excellent view of the Queen's impressive cleavage, supported in a way that placed it on display by a red and black laced corset, over which the various silk layers of her gown, all dripping with jewels on fine golden chains, only accentuated her striking beauty further. Strands of her jet-black hair had fallen out of the golden pins she tied it up with, smelling strongly of her perfume mixed with her natural musk, a scent that the cat's nose picked up and appreciated a lot better than a human would. </p><p>When the Queen was allowing herself to be licked by the cat's rough little tongue, talking about bedchambers and velvet cushions, collars and further petting, it was even more difficult to keep certain mental images from completely ruining the sorceress' concentration on the spells that bound her to the cat. Do not revert now, she willed herself, or things will become very awkward indeed!</p><p>Still, she told herself as the Queen began to complain about how little she was allowed to eat in order to retain her regal beauty, then about how much she hated the Chancellor's vile-tempered chihuahua and would be willing to pay a large cat, say, a pound of highest quality dried catmint in exchange for the beast's quiet assassination, she could not keep the deception up forever, especially not if her feelings for the Queen was real. The whole thing was bordering upon voyeuristic. If the girls played this sort of trick on each other at the Academy, no matter their genuine amorous intentions towards each other, they would be severely reprimanded and fined. This was no example to set for them, if word ever got back home!</p><p>"I'm afraid I must return to the audience chamber," the Queen sighed, "Remember what I said about the chihuahua."</p><p>Unsure if her host cat could actually defeat a chihuahua in battle, the sorceress sidled into the pantry, forced herself to turn her head away from yet more mice, then planned exactly where and when she was going to reveal her true identity, then what to do next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>